


Mumbo the disaster gay

by SkallYeen



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gay Panic, GrianMC - Freeform, M/M, Mumbo Jumbo - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but honestly you dont rlly need that context to enjoy some good ol gay panic, but twol-ified, even tho i 100 percent recommend you check it out lmao, it's that scene in the g-team base before the final battle, its based off twol, like literally that's the premise of this is just mumbo's gay malfunction, meaningless sentences courtesy of joehills, shortish and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkallYeen/pseuds/SkallYeen
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 403





	Mumbo the disaster gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



> bb wanted to see what soft i was writing so here it is  
> this is not meant to be canon at all, it's just that. The Weight of Lies has stolen my lunch money and stabbed me in the feels and i need some comfort fic bc it feels like it's gonna strike again any chapter now

Mumbo shakes his head with an amused smile as he watches Grian rise back up in the elevator once again. The entire team is cracking up around him, and while he is more than entertained, another thought resonates in the front of his mind that he finds hard to not let show. He’s sure there’s a bit of being proud of Grian, maybe a smidgen of jealousy for the rest of the team, but above all else he’s happy for him.  
  
At the time Grian had first joined the group, he was afraid of all of them. When Mumbo had offered a greeting to the new member, the little angel was so timid and quick to end the interaction. He hardly talked to the other Hermits, or hung out with anyone when he first arrived, yet here he is, being his adorable chaotic self for the whole G-team to see.  
  
“Perhaps our team leader’s orbital movements are a strategic tactic,” starts Joe between the others’ laughs. _Oh gosh._ “In repeatedly rising and falling he is trying to get us into a psychological rhythm, so the team can operate in synchronization.” Grian makes another cycle around the bubblevator.  
  
“Or alternatively, he is attempting to trip us up to keep us on our toes.” Half the team sighs as he continues. “In his aquatic cycle, he is building our expectations for when he will ascend and when he will sink. But every now and then he betrays them, like Mumbo betrayed Team Star, though Grian isn’t trying to hide it, and he defies those expectations by rising or sinking some more or less than we come to predict.” The entire team stares at him blankly, Cleo looking like the only one at all understanding and becoming invested in his ramble.  
  
“And in doing so, he gets us to subconsciously avoid assuming what happens next, which is vital to our effectiveness in battle. He’s getting us into the mindset for tactical and intelligent actions in both our strategizing and combat, so we can create wiggle room in our plans of attack and improvize our battle maneuvers. Perhaps he is going for both so that we can function as a dynamic unit but still keep on our toes.” A long few seconds of confused silence follow before Mumbo breaks it.  
  
“Yeah, I think he’s just messing around in the bubble columns, to be quite frankly honest with you.” he says bluntly.  
  
“You realize I’m Swedish, right Joe?” Iskall follows. “I maybe understood... two words in that whole thing.”  
  
“I have heard that my mannerisms of speech sometimes come off as an attempt at communicating in a foreign tongue.”  
  
“Yeah, and that’s to native speakers.” adds Grian, who Mumbo just now notices has emerged from the bubblevator to see what the chatter is about. “But regardless of Joe’s bizarre word choice, we’ve got to get a plan going. The final battle is upon us!” He walks over to the table and takes a seat just one from being across from Mumbo and Iskall is quick to chime into the new topic.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll remind you guys, this is _it._ We’re both just one flag away.” Mumbo finds his attention honing in on the conversation with the newly added weight. Grian nods and continues.  
  
“We’ll have to be careful, we only have so many lives left. We all have to watch our--and each other’s--backs out there. They’ve just got one more member than we do now, so that’s already to their advantage.”  
  
“Well, depends on who you’re counting,” brings up Iskall, “after the situation with the mole.” Mumbo looks back at Iskall in mock offense, though Iskall doesn’t seem to notice whatsoever.  
  
“Oh, right,” continues Grian, his tone betraying his playful prod, “We’ve also got a bit of dead weight over there.” He gestures towards Mumbo, and though the look in his eyes shows he’s clearly joking, Mumbo can’t help but be the tiniest bit offended as the team breaks into laughter. He plays along, holding the same tone.  
  
“He--You just called me a dead weight! How dare you!” He crosses his arms to match, and the team dies down into silent giggles. But it’s the little angel’s response that catches him completely off-guard.  
  
“I’m joking Mumbo, _I love you._ ”  
  
It takes a second for the words to sink in, leaving a moment for Iskall to react with a little “wow” among the chatter and chuckle under his breath, and for the team to look over as Mumbo finds himself a flustered mess.  
  
“Tha--thank you, that--” he stumbles around for a response, “that went a bit further th-than I was expecting it to, but that’s. Also fine.” The group falls into a little laugh again, and he’s suddenly very aware of the eyes on him. The embarrassment would flush him more red if there was any further to go. He takes the chance while they aren’t waiting on him to look for a way out. The first thing his definitely-not-internally-screaming brain provides him with is under the table, so he tries to make himself a segue to there.  
  
“I’m just gonna, a slight restraining-- just gonna be under here,” he stammers out as he awkwardly makes his way to and under the area of table in front of his seat. “‘cause I dunno if I can keep eye contact with you after that-- confession.” The team laughs around him as he shuffles under the table, which does nothing to help with the embarrassment that would get him blushing if Grian’s reply hadn’t already.  
  
He doesn’t quite register the scampering little shuffles above him until he sees movement in the corner of his eye. He looks over to see Grian peek his head down, upside down from the table above. The little hermit’s expression manages to sell expectancy, playfulness, innocence, and underlying mischievous enjoyment all in one cheeky little smile that has Mumbo dying all over again. With a high-pitched sound he couldn’t describe if he tried, he turns away, hiding his face in his hands and failing to steady his breath.  
  
The team is losing their minds in laughter watching the little charade, and Mumbo can do little more than curl his knees to his face with arms around and stiffly flop onto his side as he accepts his fate.  
  
“I guess--” stammers Iskall between laughing fits, “I guess we won’t be counting him, then. From the looks of it Mumbo’s going to be dying under there for the rest of the war.”  
  
Mumbo takes a shaky little sigh. He can’t exactly say Iskall’s wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> because lbh we can never get enough of mumbo gay-bsod'ing


End file.
